the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Repercussions: Aftermath
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Repercussions: Aftermath 80 Comments Tairais Tairais @Amuulzhaan a year ago (( If anyone needs/wants a summary about what these shenanigans are about, feel free to chirp at me on the main page somewhere or on hangouts! And now, for the aftermath of it all. )) Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( Jekyll1886 Richard was cool to the touch, but not as cold as he had been at the height of Blizgulis' influence- were it not for the still-pale hue to his skin, he might have only been sleeping, nothing too terribly out of the ordinary. His heart, however, was a different matter entirely. Great sections of the upper half of the heart were... not quite missing, but they weren't quite there either. Richard's heart now tried to stretch over those gaps that Blizgulis once occupied, but there simply wasn't enough energy, enough muscle to go around. Richard quite literally had several small holes in his heart. )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited "Shit." That leaves us in a bit of a bind, doesn't it? thought Lewis. For Blizgulis--or whatever his True Name had been--was gone for good. Though...if anyone knows how to grow heart tissue, it'll be Millie. But the energy...what good's the flesh when a piece of the animating spirit is missing? Granted, Blizgulis had been a decidedly bad animating spirit to be enmeshed with, given that it had liked to play the puppetmaster. Still...the problem remained. Where does Richard get more...Richard? His eyes lit up. Gerard. Well did Weir remember his shock upon first encountering the ensouled teapot. Nor was it lost on him that the energy emanating from the gem embedded in it was very much compatible with Prince. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran let out a low whistle at Lewis' expletive. "Tha' bad? Or is it a sorta 'well it ain't great, but shit's not hit the fan just yet' kinda deal?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited "That fae bastard enmeshed itself so thoroughly with Richard that he has holes in his heart--both physical and otherwise," said Lewis, shaking his head in chagrin. "I'm truly hoping Millie or Hen or a team of people will be able to tackle the physical end of things. "The only solution I have is for the spiritual, though I don't know what effects it might have on Richard, other than filling the gap." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran drew in a long, slow breath, and then sighed. He only spoke after he knocked back the rest of his tea like a shot. "Wish I could say I'm surprised, really, but I ain't. When ya say for spiritual, ya mean Gerard, don'tcha? If it helps any, tha's a bit o' Richard's soul from.. Dunno, but he was a wee sorta lad then. None o' his family had died, so I daresay there's no metaphorical 'glitter' on it. "An'.. worst comes ta worse, I have a couple'a people who owe me some half-favors that could prob'ly tackle the spiritual end o' things." He scratched at his neck absently, glancing down with a scowl. "Worst comes ta worse only, though." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "That would explain why the two energies are...frankly, somewhat difficult to tell apart at a casual glance now," he said with a nod. It was a good plan. "Is there anything else in need of attention, for now?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Aye." Agreed Charricthran. At Lewis' question, he shrugged again. "Don' think so, from either o' us. Bit o' a big bite o' attention, that," He said with a wave toward Richard, "But manageable, an' not entirely under a deadline for the moment." He let his hand fall to the side and tilted his head again with curiosity. "You?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "Not at the moment, but..." He shook his head. "I'm afraid I had to pull in some favors to build a weapon I didn't even use, in the end. And one of those favors resulted in something that...could come back to bite me. Literally." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Doesn't sound like ya mean the fun kinda literally either." Said Charricthran with half a smile. Still, for all he was trying for levity, he couldn't help the twist of guilt in his stomach. He pushed it aside as best he could- no use in carving new scars when he had plenty of old ones. "Can I do anythin' ta help with it- more important-like, do ya want me ta?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Weir chuckled at Charricthran's joke. "No, afraid not," he agreed. To Char's offer of help, Lewis replied, "I may well need you to, if this problem comes home to roost. I tried to deal with it on my own last time and only just succeeded--and only temporarily, at that. "Are you of a mind to hear the details right now, or would you prefer to wait?" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran grinned and spread out his hands. "I'll hear 'em now- get the creative juices flowin' an' whatnot." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited Lewis related what had happened with the vampire-parasite hybrid that had eaten Sterling. At the end of that debacle, the creature had been jaunted--its matter converted to energy--from the Society into a vast "central redirection battery" of Harry Jekyll's. This was what happened whenever anyone was jaunted--they went from their point of origin to one of these batteries (Harry had but two) and then were rerouted to the desired point in space. Harry Jekyll had kept the creature, which had been designated "Elder", in the spare battery, simply keeping its matter-turned energy in stasis rather than designating a destination and sending it on. Lewis had needed Harry's help in jaunting himself about the world to construct the weapon Weir thought he'd need to fight the fae, and also in jaunting Lewis and Charricthran from rural Russia to Char's attic room at the Society. Unfortunately, this time period had coincided with a rather delicate series of transdimensional jaunting experiments Harry'd been in the midst of conducting--experiments he couldn't interrupt without risking loss of life for the participants. Harry had informed Lewis that the only way he could jaunt him would be to utilize the spare redirection battery--the very one in which Elder had been kept in stasis--and that he would have to redirect and materialize the creature somewhere in order to free up the space for Weir. Lewis had asked if Harry might simply scatter its energies and atoms across the vast cosmos, but the transdimensional scientist had answered in the negative, explaining that the machines simply didn't work that way. Not wanting to inflict Elder on some other dimension, Harry had explained he'd have to redirect it to manifest somewhere on earth, in the Society's dimension. Left with no good alternative, Lewis had reluctantly agreed. He had, however, requested that Harry materialize Elder in the Antarctic, hoping against hope the creature would never find its way back to London. Harry had done just that. "So, as I've said...Elder might not return. Or it might. I've no idea," Weir concluded with a shrug. "I simply did what was necessary--consequences be damned." see more 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran had listened attentively, nodded in agreement with Lewis' final statement, then shrugged. "You saved me, consequences be damned. Least I can do is tango with the nasty bugger- could probably even catch an' knock him inta The Other so's ta minimize collateral." His lopsided grin returned. "Like a good tango, me. Hopefully tha' don' happen too terribly soon, regardless. Preferably, it ain't ever gonna happen, but." He shrugged again and stood, grabbing dishes as he moved toward the kitchen. "Still hungry? Stocked up on groceries thinkin' you an' Richard might be here a time longer. I mean he's gonna be, but'cha know." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "I am, actually," admitted Lewis with a chortle. He rose to follow Charricthran to wherever the food was. "'Couldn't hurt, in any case." A thought occurred. "By the by, this 'Elder' has the ability to read minds, despite my usual technique of counting off cards in my head. It can intrude on one's thoughts with nary an effort." He leaned over and whispered something else to Char. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran was quiet for a few moments after hearing what Lewis had to say. The snarl curling his lips had only gotten worse with each new bit of information, and by the time Lewis had fallen silent, he may as well have just been baring his teeth. Eventually, he chuckled and shook his head, the snarl smoothing into a sharp-edged smile. "Well tha's a right charmin' bit o' goods you're haulin', ent it? Still, know for a fact this 'Elder' can't speak my tongue, so my thoughts ain't gonna be much use ta him 'less he wants ta go through The Other, so..." Charricthran proceeded to shift the dishes to one arm in order to make a very rude gesture at the ceiling, sharp smile turning to a sharp grin. Shifting the dishes back, he added, "Anyhow, hope ya like pasta- got the stuff ta make baked ziti, but I'm a bit useless as far as recipes go, so... 'specially time-specific ones." He winked. "Keep a secret, yeah?" Charricthran led Lewis out of the guestroom and into a small hallway, then from that hallway into the living room where he'd found Lewis and Richard unconcsious. From there, he slipped through an archway into a rather spacious kitchen whose center island. He wasted no time in putting the dirty dishes into the sink to wash later, filling a pot with water to boil, and then starting the quest to find wherever he had put the pasta. Head buried in a cabinet, he gestured to the bar stools at the island behind him. "Feel free ta sit an' whatnot." see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago At Charricthran's comments and especially at the gesture to the ceiling, Lewis snickered so hard he shut his eyes. Once he'd settled himself into a mere look of amusement, he answered Char. "Pasta sounds positively delightful--I've not had Italian in months." He returned Charricthran's wink. "I'm the soul of discretion," Weir replied with a smile. He followed Char to the kitchen and took a seat. "Anything I can assist with?" he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Charricthran shrugged as he shut the cabinet door. "One o' these damn things has the pasta hidin' in it somewhere- beats the heck outta me which." He nearly stuck his head through another cabinet door as he opened it, glanced inside, then closed it with a huff. There was a faint 'thunk' as his forehead met the door proper. "Right. Tell ya what- you find the pasta- should jus' be in like a paper bag or sommat- an' I'll duck down ta the icebox an' grab the cheese an' tomatoes an' such, 'cos I know as soon as I leave you'll prob'ly find it an' I'll feel like a bit o' a numpty, but what can ya do?" He snickered good-naturedly and shrugged again. "Cannae be helped, s'pose. Any food allergies or anythin'? Don' think you're a vegitarian- usually crumble lamb ta go with mine. Was somethin' Torke did an' I never really grew outta the habit." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Weir's mouth began to water. "None. And that sounds phenomenal." He rose and was quickly rifling through the cupboards. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Fantastic- back in a tick'n. Shouldn't take too terribly long ta throw together!" Charricthran actually went and used the door to leave the flat- he didn't fancy having to gap holes in the wards with words still hovering in the air. He returned a few minutes later with a large glass jar, three kinds of cheese, an onion and some chives, and a few ounces of ground lamb, setting them on the island. "Any luck with the pasta? I've the rest o' the stuff here." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "Right here," replied Weir, bringing the pasta container over and setting it with the other ingredients. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago It was about then that the water started to boil, causing Charricthran to grin again. "An' perfect timin', too! Lookatcha go." He snagged the pasta and poured most of it into the pot, turning the heat of that particular burner down on the way. He darted about the kitchen and set a bowl and a cheese grater on the island, then found and placed a terracotta baking dish next to it. Finally, he grabbed a cutting board and knife from nearby, set them by the sink, and rinsed the onion and chives on the side opposite to the dishes. He glanced over his shoulder to speak to Lewis as moved again and started chopping up the vegetables. "If ya still feel like bein' helpful, you're welcome ta gratin' the cheeses an' such- should be plenty enough for the two o' us!" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "Will do," said Lewis with a nod. The sooner it's ready, the better. He set to his task, humming absentmindedly. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Between the two of them, they had the ziti prepped, into the oven, and onto a set of plates within about forty-five minutes. Charricthran cleared the island of all its detritus and put a plate in front of a pair of the barstools before moving back to the stove. He poured more tea from the kettle (which had somehow 'miraculously' stayed warm) into his cup and looked at Lewis with a wry smile. "Ya want tea, water, wine, or bourbon with your ziti? I ain't drinking for obvious reasons, but as a guest you can do whatever damn well pleases." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "A glass of red wine would be fabulous," answered Lewis with a smile, visibly relaxing at the very thought. He picked up a fork and hovered it over the ziti. "I don't suppose there's any need to stand on ceremony," he half asked, half stated. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited "Nup, you go right on- 'sides, last time I used dinin' ceremony, the evenin' ended with my salad fork in some fella's eye! Which wasn't my fault, but the tablecloth bein' set on fire was." Charricthran snickered and waved a hand. "Anyhow, yup. Dig in, an' I'll be back with the wine here in a tick." He ducked out of the kitchen once more and returned with a bottle of wine and a glass a few minutes later. Once he'd poured a glass for Lewis, he set about tucking into his own meal. He was still fresh enough off the heels of sleep and fear that he was just the right side of solid to eat without too terrible a headache or stomachache later- he wasn't gonna pass the chance up. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Weir chuckled at the story. "'Sounds like quite the party." He promptly began eating the ziti. Once Charricthran stepped out for the wine, Lewis practically shoveled the pasta in. His friend returned to see him attacking his food like a fork-wielding hyena. Weir startled out of the haze of devouring when he noticed Char's presence. "Whoops, sorry," he apologized, quickly wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I do believe that whole faerie affair took more out of me than I realized," he admitted, looking a wee bit sheepish. He eagerly took up the wine and took a sip. A lovely chianti, its flavor bringing to mind the sun-drenched slopes of Tuscany. Lewis sighed contentedly. "That is a fine wine." It hit all the right spots. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charrithran grinned and waved a hand, careful not to knock over the wineglass. "No need ta apologize- for one thing, I'm only gonna take it as a compliment ta my cookin', an' for another, if you're tha' weary, then manners rightfully should be low on the list." At Lewis' comment about the wine, he chuckled. "I think tha's one Richard picked out- said it reminded him o' travelin' Italy with Jack." He trailed off into silence then, trying and failing not to eat in quick, furtive bits out of long-ingrained habit, savoring the taste regardless. This was the sort of nice-quiet he needed, after everything. Sure, things weren't completely resolved, but they were going to be. For once. It was the sort of nice-quiet that he tried to copy down, to save in The Other for those days where everything was... bright noise, scraping at his eyes. It was the sort of nice-quiet that would be capitalized in his tongue. Nice-Quiet. Seltur-d'Nagachi He shook his head and chuckled- he definitely wasn't as awake as he thought he was. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited "Very good," Lewis nodded his approval. He fell back to eating and drinking, the conversation slipping into a peaceful--even cozy--lull. Char chuckled just as Weir finished his food and wine. "Mm?" he asked, looking up from his glass. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Ah, nothin'. Jus' mind-babblin' an' realizin' I ain't quite all the way awake still. Thinkin' about quiet an' resolution- for once, I daresay all o' this-" He leaned back on the stool and spread his arms out. "-Is gonna resolve itself with nothin' more happenin'." He rocked forward and rested his cheek on his hand, drumming his other fingers on the countertop. "'S nice. Not used ta it- could be, though. Like ta be." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "I daresay that makes two of us," concurred Weir. "I could use a nice long run of not-so-interesting times. We've been kept so busy reacting there's been nary a chance to be proactive, to make plans of our own." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Aye." Sighed Charricthran. "Prob'ly could've done with a bit more 'proactive' durin' the whole thing. Still, tha's the sorta thing ya do in the still-times, yeah? Now that there are some..." He shrugged and took a sip of his tea. "Not a lot I can do while piecin' myself together still, but afterwards there's a few things I wanna check up on, see if I cannae stop the Fae from muckin' with Windows again. Get ta visit some old places an' acquaintances doin' tha'." He stifled a yawn around a mouthful of pasta. Definitely not as awake as he should be. The thought made him amused and irritated in turn, so he chose to focus on the amusement. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Lewis nodded. "I've some things to tend to in Glasgow, myself." He yawned after Charricthran did. "Later. I do believe I may head back to bed now, if it's all the same to you. Thank you for," he searched for an appropriate phrase, "second supper, as it were." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Charricthran chuckled again. "F'ya feel like more 'fore you're needin' ta traipse outta here, help yourself ta whatever ya can find." He stifled another yawn, then grabbed Lewis' plate and took it to the sink. "I've a few things I... prob'ly should do once I'm done cleanin', much as I wanna jus' sit in the still-quiet. Nothin' with a deadline or anythin', but..." He shrugged. "Prob'ly a bit dumb, but I feel like if I don' do anythin', somethin's gonna sneak up-like on us again. General 'us' tha' is- the Society. This whole deal could've spiraled outta control had ya not dealt with it as ya did, so 'm tryin' ta avoid any more spiralin' schenanigans." For a moment he simply lost himself in the clink of silverware against porcelain, then paused and laughed softly in the quiet room. "Gotta bit o' a runnin' mouth on me, sorry. Go sleep 'fore I talk ya barmy, an' sleep well too." He flashed a wry smile over his shoulder, then went back to washing the dishes, slipping back into thought. He rather felt as if he were shelving and organizing books: put troubling thoughts on the cart to worry over later, find places for the good sorts of memories, glance through the pages and spend a moment analyzing each of them. And he was getting lost in metaphor, again. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "I think I'm well set, for the time being," said Weir with a chortle. "Any more, and I shall have to waddle back to bed." He nodded in agreement with Charricthran's assessment of spiraling. "Mm," Lewis vocalized in response. Char bade him go on to sleep. Weir chuckled. "Thank you. You, too, when next you do." He went to leave but stopped in the doorway. "By the by," he asked, "where's the loo?" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Charricthran laughed as the image of Lewis as a penguin flickered through his mind's eye. He shook his head and pulled his thoughts close to answer well-wishes and questions. "With any luck, I'll only be couple'a millennium 'til the next nap. Loo's the door ta the right o' the one for the guest room when you're facin' it." He cast his eyes about for a tea towel, half-rumbled half-hums lodging in his chest as he worked. His thoughts turned to the opera, then to the ballet. (flamesbiting, licking at his eyes hiseyeshiseyesandthroat) He'd take Richard once the kid was up on his own two feet again- it'd be something to stave off the inevitable cloud of confusion and weariness he'd seen starting to write itself in the kid's eyes. It was another thing to add to his list of errands and plans. It was a start. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Lewis made use of the facilities and was shortly in bed. Before long, he fell soundly asleep. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran finished tidying up the kitchen, set the towel back on the counter where he'd found it, then quietly made his way out of the flat, the door clicking shut behind him. He was gone for about four hours, cajoling, charming, intimidating all sorts of folks. Three was going to keep an eye out for those looking to follow Blizgulis' example, in thanks for his role in the fae's removal. Quanrris and Thaeuros had required only a minor amount of fire to nudge them towards paying owed favors with interest: they'd close the Windows in their Circle or die trying. There were a handful of those throughout each Court in each Circle- in debt to him or to others, and more than a little discontent and willing to cause mischief among the higher-ups. Charricthran grinned as he walked the streets of Vienna: It was only framework, but it was the framework to a permanent solution, one that would see no innocent people as collateral. It was a start that made him shudder and call it quits after just those two visits: the concept of existing as a being in relation to other such beings was difficult at best, intangible at worst. He didn't quite stumble through the Shifting Paths, but neither did he stride with purpose. He emerged on the landing outside the safe house and entered as quietly as he could. He put another log on the fire and curled up in one of the armchairs, folding his limbs close to his chest as if they were wings, as if by becoming small he would escape the unique kind of weariness that came with trying not to think. He didn't have that particular luxury- not unless he wanted to fall to pieces and never regain conscious while he continued his existence- but he did have the luxury of pretending. Time took on a blurry quality to match his thoughts, which were carefully of everything and nothing at all. What now? whatnowwhatnowwhatnow. The question rang in the stillness. He wasn't sure, and it caused a small smile to flicker on his face and stay there, a butterfly against dark skin. Anything could happen, so long as he took the steps to make it happen. Wer'Vemud, from where it was still recovering, curled its wings around his heart and grinned its own sort of savage agreement before falling silent once more. Smile turned to smirk, and he shook his head. Everything went soft, breathing only with the firelight. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago A low growl came from beneath the covers of Lewis's bed, followed by unintelligible but aggressively emphatic half-words. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran resisted the urge to snicker, namely because he'd been one wrong thought from waking up in a similar manner not too long ago. He moved to the kitchen and set about making coffee, amusement bubbling in his chest. (tonguesofflame tongues and teeth and claws burningrippingrending you are d y i n g (dyingdyingdying) and we are alone and y o u are a l o n e freezing floating b u r n i n g into snowflakes into pieces) Irsluna watched and laughed and gouged stars into his back. He nearly dropped the pair of mugs he'd grabbed from the same cupboard as the teacups. With a snarling sigh, his thoughts flickered towards the soft-sharpness of alcohol dulling his thoughts, because if anything would get the sensation of (burningfreezingmeltinggonehands somany ha n ds claws t e e t h and) sparks scraping again his skin, it'd be that. Charricthran set the mugs down with a sigh as the smell of brewing coffee filled the air, and gave into indulgence for once. Wer'Vemud flashed its savage grin, though it was soft with a muted sort of joy: he was actually allowing himself to have the things he wanted. That thought sent the rest of him spiraling, and he watched word trip over image trip over color in his mind. He pulled a bottle of bourbon out from under the island and set it on the counter top, then poured two steaming mugs of coffee. He tipped a little bit of the bourbon into his drink and then swirled it in the cup pensively, returning the bottle to the table as he leaned against the stove. He took a sip and was pleased by the warmth that filled him. He was very likely pushing the bounds of his focus, but couldn't particularly bring himself to care when the flames he'd used against Quanrris and Thaeuros had threatened to turn against him in his panic. He was very good at pretending, at least. He let the next sip of coffee wash those thoughts from his mind. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Eventually, Charricthran's company made his way into the kitchen, lured by the smell of coffee. His dark eyes surveyed the scene with quiet calculation before he remembered he probably ought to greet his host. "'Mornin'," he muttered as he made a beeline for the spare mug off coffee. He added sugar and tipped a little bourbon in... Ah, Hell with it. ...then added a copious amount of bourbon. A splash of milk and a stir, and he brought the cup to his lips, greedily slugging down the liquid bliss. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago A smile quirked his lips as Charricthran gave a little half-wave. "Mornin'. Sleep well?" He took another sip of coffee and imagined it could wash the ash from his skin. It couldn't, but it sure as Hell tasted good. He took another sip after that and hummed softly. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited "'Dreamt o' fightin' fae, Elder, and the bloody godlin's at once," he said after finishing his cup. "Bloody well hate that lot." He blearily looked at the bottom of his empty mug as if it offended him. "'More coffee," he more stated than asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran snorted, his lips twitching in a snarl. "You'n me both. I recommend a f*cktonne of fire." Charricthran grabbed the coffee pot and filled the mug again. He left the bourbon up to his guest, taking another sip from his cup as he turned thought after thought over like stones in a river. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago He chuckled at that. Once again, he added sugar, milk, and bourbon to the coffee, though he used less of the last than he had previously. One drained mug later, and he let out a contented sigh, feeling a bit more personable. "That's better." A brief laugh. "I ought to start every morning with this concoction." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago "I've an extra bottle if ya wanna take it home with ya. Consider it a thank-you present or sommat." Charricthran downed the rest of his coffee after flashing a smile, then glanced at the pot. "You wantin' another cup, or should I get ta cleanin' proper-like again?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited "Ooo," he practically purred. "That sounds delightful, as to the gift. "As for the coffee..." He checked his pocket-watch. "Hm. I'm afraid I must get back to the Society soon--Helen will be up, and I shall need to change before I see her." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Charricthran snickered, a knowing glint in his eyes. "Fair 'nough. Next time 'n-- need-slash-want ta talk ta ya again sometime anyhow, so might as well have coffee with conversation, yeah?" He leaned down to pull the other bottle of bourbon out from under the island, sliding it in front of the other man. "Thanks for savin' the world again', an' all tha'. An' for... everythin' else tha' came before, an' likely what'll come after. Don' drink it all in one go." He winked to take the bite of somberness out of his words, then straightened up with a stretch. "Want me ta take ya ta your doorstep, or wouldja rather use the feather?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "Certainly," he agreed. Char pulled out the other bottle and thanked him. "The world? Perish the thought," he said with a grin. "As for the rest," he shrugged, "you'd do the same." He took the bourbon in hand as Charricthran mentioned the feather. "I thought it only took me to you," he said with a puzzled tilt of his head, "or any shadow nearby me--the same building or city, at least." 1 •Share › − Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Charricthran spread out his hands in a shrug as he chuckled, slightly helplessly. "Teeeechnically it should, but I'm all sortsa spread thin right now-- more o' my... essence? is in tha' feather than in me-- It'd send ya about anywhere jus' about now." He coughed, and it brought the taste of ash and smoke against his teeth, making him pull a sour face. He poured another splash of bourbon into his mug and used it to wash out the taste, trading it for a different sort of burning. He shook his head with a huff, smiling slightly. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Lewis fell into typical form at that. "Christ, man! Why didn't you say so?" He took the feather from his pocket. "You need this more than I do right now," he asserted as he handed it to Char. "Just drop me home and get some rest. Alright?" Concern shone from his hazel-green eyes. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Lewis' concern cut him to the quick faster than any knife could. Charricthran blinked back a sudden onslaught of tears as he tried to hand his feather back to Lewis, shaking his head almost frantically as his heart twisted with panic. "Nonono, you keep it. I don' wan' you runnin' off an' gettin' inta trouble s-s...same as I did an' not be able ta run home-like. I can't.. I can't help ya right now, so please keep it, jus' in case? 'M fine, honest!" He thought of hands and claws and teeth reaching for Lewis with hungry eyes and suppressed a shiver, swallowed the panicked cry in his throat, in his chest. (Underneath his skin, Wer'Vemud shifted and flared its many wings as if to shield Lewis ) They would not allow that to happen. (Distantly, he knew very well that he was likely being irrational. That was the thing about irrationality, though-- you knew that what you were doing was wrong, but your body carried on with it anyway.) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited Setting down the bourbon, Lewis closed his hands around Charricthran's hand that held the feather, ensuring Char kept it. "Charricthran--Nald'su Welun. You will take this part of yourself back into yourself. You can give me another when you're well. Drop me at home. And rest assured, I will not run off into trouble." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago He shook his head again, a half-snarl both twitching onto his face and shattering into pieces as he half-hissed his words out of fear and urgency. "You don't know that- I didn't know that- no one ever seems to watch over you as you watch over them, so its the smallest thing I can do. Keep it, Weirmrith, please." He couldn't think for the buzzing of cicadas, for the creep of vines around his feet and throat and ice in his eyes, His hand violently shook within Lewis', and he set down the coffee mug he held in the other with a bone-white grip, lest he shatter that as well. Once that was done, he tried to slow his breathing and wildly careening heart as they raced on without him. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited "Take a breath," said Lewis. "Whether you need to or not. Just take a breath..." he let go of Char, "and follow me," he motioned with his left hand. He took up the bourbon in his right and began walking toward the kitchen door. "I need to show you something." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran did as he was told, breathing as slowly and deeply as he could. His hands still shook, but they were distant, outside of him, much like the bright spike of embarrassment that glowed behind his eyes. He followed Lewis with a weary hunch to his shoulders and no energy with which to be curious. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited Lewis led them to his large, leather bag in the other room, placing the bourbon inside. He opened the bag fully to reveal the books on the fae he'd shown Richard, his black doctor's bag, and...a very strange device. He pulled this last out of the bag, careful to point it toward the ceiling. It looked as if someone had sawn off a Gatling gun and encased it in iron and silver. A wide cylinder so squat as to be almost flat, made of like metal, was fitted into it, looking for all the world like an odd take on a Tommy gun's magazine. "I came prepared." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago He wrapped his arms around his stomach and noted, belatedly, that he still held the feather. He managed a scowl for all of a heartbeat before it became too much and fell from his face. It was easier to glance at the... weapon? with the first hints of curiosity in his eyes. "Take it this is the weapon your a*se is bein' hypothetically bit for?" He hated how quiet his voice got after these sort of moments. Gone was the confidence that spoke over insecurity, humor that spoke over confusion and grief. He tried on another small, wry smile, tilting his head slightly. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "Aye. 'Tis." He pointed to the round magazine. "Tell me...what is it the fae fear striking them?" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Iron, ash wood. Mostly iron." Understanding settled like a blanket, as well as the distinct impression and memory of being a young child, half-lectured and half-told about some important concept. His shoulders started to lose their defensive, weary hunch. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited Lewis unfitted the magazine drum and set it and the gun carefully on the table. He slid the circular top off the magazine to reveal the ammunition. Coiled inside like a serpent was a feeder strip of dozens of bullets--easily fifty, perhaps more. Weir extracted one bullet from its place and handed it to Charricthran. It was heavier than a typical bullet of its size--due to its being made of iron. It Whispered of having been immersed in holy water. On its side were inscribed two symbols: a circle with an arrow emanating from it, and a stylized omega. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran twirled the bullet in his fingertips with intrigue, then smiled and chuckled ruefully. "Right. Silly o' me ta be worried, s'pose. Sorry for.. not doubtin' ya, but bein' scared-like." He set the bullet on the next to the gun gingerly, then sat down on the floor. He held the feather flat across his fingers and sighed. The feather merged into his skin like candle wax under a flame, with nary a whisper to signify the transmutation. Its imprint could still be seen in his hands afterward, like a pale fish swimming close to the surface of living water. It itched something fierce, and sparked red-hot in his chest where it knocked something vital inside him loose. This too, he watched with weary objectivity: It'd be fine in a while. Lewis was right, he really did need to rest. (He knew better than anyone that wasn't going to happen. The moment he was left alone with his thoughts, they would being a ceaseless, merciless showing of those Hell-filled years, dashing him to pieces on the way) Distant eyes meandered towards Lewis' gaze, and a wry smile flickered back as hesitantly as a burning lightbulb. "Happy now?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "You're not," Weir observed. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran shrugged, a sheepish edge creeping into the smile. "Jus'.. feel odd; foolish, guilty, embarrassed- big ol' tangled knot right now. Ain't your fault, really- can trace it all back ta the deal with Irsluna an' co. Jus'... I dunno." He chuckled, half bitterly, mostly just wearily. "Thought I was gonna hold out longer'n this; thought I was gonna be okay, startin' ta realize nowabouts I might not be as much as I thought. Which is okay, jus' annoyin'- an' I'm ramblin', sorry." He paused, then shook his head as if trying to clear a great cloud from it. "I panicked, yeah? Didn't mean ta- should prob'ly getcha home again proper-like 'fore I cannae focus on anythin' long enough ta go anywhere." He pulled himself to his feet using the table and wobbled slightly, feeling as if something had lodged itself in his chest. When he was relatively stable, he held out a hand to Lewis and retrieved his smile from where it had fallen. "Don' want Helen ta miss ya either, yeah?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited Weir nodded, repacking his bag and taking Char's hand. "You've been through the wringer," Lewis sympathized. "After you drop me, do yourself a favor and finish that other bottle of bourbon. It'll help you sleep, if nothing else. Sometimes the subconscious has to process these things before the conscious mind properly can. Dreams'll do that--let them come, whatever they are. If you need something stronger, pop in and I'll get you some laudanum." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran chuckled again, tone slightly cawing, slightly going mad at the edges. "Already pushin' myself with the stuff I've put inta my body already, and I ain't gonna be able ta sleep 'til feel completely safe again, Lewis. Hence the, ah... gap 'tween 'naps'." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited "Ah," said Lewis, brows rising in surprise. "That...that is a terribly long time not to feel safe." He thought a moment. "Would you like to just settle in the attic, then? We could bring Richard. I'd still be at the Society in case Helen needed me." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago He flinched slightly, hunch returning to his shoulders. He didn't comment on Lewis' first statement, but the question and latter one drew a protest. "I c.. you can't jus' up an' drop everythin' ta sit in the attic with me for who knows how long 'fore I can settle proper-like. You've actual jobs'n stuff, a flat ta pay for- Richard 'n I've taken enough time from you as is." 'Like' wasn't relevant in this situation, after at least seventeen days. "I'll get up there on my own an' fix myself later. Prob'l- definitely. You don' have ta come." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "I'd only have to stay until you fell asleep," Lewis pointed out. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago "An' I'm sayin' I dunno how long that'd take." The words bit and scratched on the way out, and he shrunk into himself just a little further. "Sorry." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "It's alright," allowed Lewis. "It is your decision." A shrug. "Just know the offer stands." He checked his pocket-watch. "I suppose I had better get on, then--to the Society, given the time." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Charricthran sighed and nodded, then gently pulled them upwards and sideways, past Singing ward and barrier, through the Shifting Paths and around The Other (which was in a terrible state of disarray he couldn't even begin to be bothered with trying to traverse), and finally to the main hall of the Society. Wordlessly, he dropped Lewis' hand and shifted his weight from foot to foot, leg to leg, hesitant to leave in case there was something more needed of him, or some final social nicety to play by ear. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "Thank you," said Lewis, putting a hand on Charricthran's shoulder and politely failing to remark on the state of The Other. "I know you won't sleep," he declared solemnly, "but get what rest you can. Do what you need to." He took his hand off Char and shifted the bag to it from his other. A brief nod. "'See you later." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago He nodded and quirked a final weary smile. "Seeya. Y'know how ta call me an' all tha'." He gave a little half-wave and turned on his heel, falling back into the safehouse in New York. With his mind rapidly filling with the bright buzzing of before, he slipped into the guest room, made the bed that Lewis had occupied, then sat on it, facing towards Richard. With the distant sound of the harbor tying him to reality, he closed his eyes and allowed.. everything. Yet even in the sound-proofed confines of his wards, he couldn't quite bring himself to sob, to scream, to yell and roar and all those other terrible, noisy sounds. It was enough to remember, and it was enough to sit in the buzzing quiet that bled flame curling out of its sides. It was enough for a first excruciating step as he curled into a ball and sank into horror. It was enough. It'd have to be enough. 2 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Tairais • a year ago -wind chimes sounded within the flat, soft and tinkling and telling of a potential caller at the door.- 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais A Passerby • a year ago His hands were tied and he was bound and burning and falling and crashing into the floor with brightwhitehotnoisenoisenoise the sound of cicadas the sound of teeth and laughter and bone grinding against boneagainstboneagainstskin and blood and there were tears on his face as they clawed his neck choked him bound him beat hi- (he... he what? he sobbed, yes. there were tears and muffled sounds, yes. he was... he was what? tired. so tired. tired, but out of the way, not bothering anyone but himself. better this way, better than to be sharp and shudder and break where he could cut someone on rough edges.) The sound of faint wind chimes jolted him from where he had fallen into a dreamlike state against the headboard, sending him to the floor with a soft thud and a series of muffled curses. He looked at Richard, frozen but not quite lifeless on the other bed in the room, as if expecting the sound to have come from him. It hadn't, obviously, but instincts were hard things to ignore, even when they made precious little sense. It took him several terrifying moments to remember how to stand, let alone walk. When he did, it was with shaking steps by a shuddering body that wasn't quite his, his mind blank but for the thought of investigation. He went to the back door and opened it, looking around blearily, the edges of... everything merging and melding and bleeding into each other. see more 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Tairais • a year ago -the ground bore a twisted tangle of decorative paper sizable enough to fill one's arms, the accumulation of color cradling something within a clumsily formed embrace. it was abandoned on the doorstep and seemed to smile up at the man of shadow and feathers as if an old friend. no card nor tag nor signature revealed its origin.- 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais A Passerby • a year ago • edited Charricthran stared at the package long enough for early morning darkness to bleed into color and proper-morning light. Curiosity and common sense waged war within him. The package could be friendly, yes. It could also be a trap. His... recent circumstances tugged him toward the belief that it was a trap. Recklessness had him picking up that riot of colorful paper and ducking back inside to open it at the kitchen island. He couldn't remember the steps he had taken to get there, nor shifting his fingers to talons to claw at the paper, but that was where he stood a moment later. His hand hovered hesitantly over the package for a moment. The package could be friendly, yes. It could also be a trap. He opened it anyways. (thesoundofcicadasbuzzingbuzzingringing youarenotsafeyounever willbesaferunrunrun) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Tairais • a year ago -paper gave way to cloth and metal, each a skin belonging to a single of two things. a heavy duvet decorated with all the enchantment of an otherworldly night sky, folded beneath its partner gift and radiating the simple joy of security. and a box of tin that contained some form of ingredients for tea, if one elected to believe the homely illustrations it displayed and the pleasant aroma wafting up from where it sat. a final item rested on the surface of the box, not a present but a note, reading with the words of one wishing to help. Yui ora mus o birdam, mur ora aeui krorv. Ha vuird mus roqa ukkarad ek ra ded mus kaom vros ra ded.- 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais A Passerby • a year ago Charricthran stared at the blanket and quilt for a very, very long time. Wha'? Any and all sound in his mind died and was promptly replaced by soft question marks and the simple melody of confusion and curiosity. A gift, then. Not a trap. He glanced at the note and blinked at the odd but familiar triangular script. Zestrulan, the language of Zestrua, of the continent of Ceschia. Ceschia, which he hadn't seen in... if his clock was correct, fourteen thousand, fifty one years, three months, one week, and four days. The native tongue of Draehaeli, the only member of the Flock as timeless as he (which he had only found out some two thousand years ago), the only member of the Flock to still talk to him. The only member of the Flock who hadn't believed Hawk's lying, cheating- He turned his mind back to confusion. It was simpler that way. He picked up the duvet and draped it around him, picking up the note to read. Once he read it, he blinked again. He read the note again, drawing it closer to his eyes. He blinked again. How did Draehaeli even know--? Charricthran supposed he wouldn't find out. Unlike him, Draehaeli could only pop into other worlds on occasion. Distantly, he wondered what might have occurred to bring his old friend so near. Equally as distantly, the connotations of the note actually hit him. He scowled and spoke to the empty air. "You don' know tha', Draehaeli." Yet, even as he said so, Charricthran paused. Draehaeli had always had an uncanny ability to know how the other members of the Flock were hurting, either physically or emotionally. Perhaps he did know. It was the only explanation he had. Anything else was... too heavy in its implications to think about. Charricthran sank to the floor with the blanket around his shoulders and the note half-crumpled in his hand. What to do, indeed. Resolved, Charricthran slipped towards the Society, into his attic room. The twist of red-hot-binding-blood sigil-shards in his chest stopped him abruptly, sending him toppling to the floor of the attic with a vehement slew of curses, a series a fresh sobs as panic and pain warped and twisted and melded into bright terror, into agony. His heart felt as if were being scraped raw by knives and fangs from the inside. When another flash of red-hot-light-pain twisted those teeth further, he barked out a sharp, hysteric laugh and a weak whimper. (he needed to go back to sleep. just as soon as he could breathe, just as soon as he could uncurl from the tight, protective ball around his chest, just as soon, just as soon as-) ~*~ (( Well aren't you just interesting, writing legible sentences in a cipher from ChaoticShiny? Care telling me your game, or should I just keep playing? Thanks for the blanket and reassurance. The tea will be appreciated later, but those first two are what Char really needs right now. )) see more •Share › Avatar A Passerby Tairais • a year ago ((-You assure any who may be doubtful that there is no such game, solely a series of events pointed towards Your endgoal. but, if others insist on believing that they are "playing"... who are You to deny them?- -gratitude is unnecessary. if the first two items are what he needs, then it is what he shall get. You plan to ensure this, as best as circumstance will allow You to.-)) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy